


24 Things part 20

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont know where to start tagging this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 20 of 24 Things</p><p>Number 20 - And when said semen lands on your skin, you’ll be surprised at how smooth and silky it makes it.</p><p>Follows on from part 19</p><p>Liam discovers that there are some benefits from Zayn ejaculating on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 20

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, sorry! Wanted to post it as it does follow on from number 19.
> 
> Has made me realise that there are only 4 left and I haven't finished the last one yet! Eek!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated :-D xx

20\. And when said semen lands on your skin, you’ll be surprised at how smooth and silky it makes it.

“Do you think my skin looks any different?” Liam asked as he looked in the mirror of Zayn’s hotel room.

Zayn came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hmmm...look as gorgeous as ever babe.” He said, looking at Liam in the mirror and placing a kiss to the soft skin on his cheek.

“You’re biased though!” Lim grinned, his eyes scrunched up.

“Maybe.” Zayn shrugged.

When Lou grabbed Liam for make-up just before the show he ran her hand down his cheek. “Wow Liam! Soft skin boy!”

Liam preened in front of the mirror. “You think so?”

“Yeah definitely! Been using that moisturiser I gave you?”

Liam screwed his eyes up and thought back. He hadn’t even opened the tub that Lou had given him. She had given them all one to try and help with the amount of make-up they had to use. So what had caused he’s skin to become so soft? The only thing that had been on his skin recently was Zayn’s.......oh.

“Yeah I have.” Liam gulped nodding.

“That’s so cool!” Lou enthused as she danced around Liam, getting him ready.

Once he had escaped Liam went in search of Zayn, finding him as expected outside near the bins.

“Zayn!” Liam stage whispered as he approached. 

“Hi babe!” Zayn’s eyes twinkled as he smiled.

Liam’s eyes darted around checking for anybody else nearby. “Zayn, have you noticed your skin recently?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow as he took a drag on his cigarette. “For any reason in particular?”

“My face is soft where, you know, where you erm...land on me.”

“What, where I come on you? Really?”

Liam blushed, “Yeah.”

“Come here, left me feel.” Zayn beckoned Liam closer as he tossed his cigarette down.

Liam stepped nearer, swallowing as Zayn let the back of his hand brush down Liam’s cheek, tracing the route his tongue had taken that morning as he licked the come up that he had dispensed there.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. “Skin is so soft though.” 

Liam melted under the praise, Zayn never failed to telling how beautiful he looked yet really he was just stunning himself. “What about you? Are you all baby soft here?” He teased, slowly unbuttoning the top two buttons of Zayn’s shirt and exposing the striking winged lips tattoo. 

Zayn’s lips twisted in a smirk and his hands rested on Liam’s waist. “Why don’t you find out?”

Liam hummed as he left his fingers run over the bare skin. “Hmmm.... maybe I will.”

“And?”

Liam licked his lips at the silky smooth skin. “Baby soft.”

“Better than any expensive beauty cream then?” Zayn drawled, swinging them slowly from side-to-side.

“Looks that way!” Tease Liam, buttoning the shirt back up and pressing his hands to the taught chest.

“Oi when you two tossers have finished your foreplay, fancy putting on a concert?!” Niall shouted from the doorway.


End file.
